


Taming the Beast

by Lullabymoon



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay comforts Mac. Epi additon for 'Past Imperfect'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast

“Mac wait up!” The shout echoed down the corridor but the man in question slammed the door behind him not answering her.

  
  


Lindsay barrelled in the room anyway. “I know you’re angry but you can’t take it out on Adam. And before you say anything about me taking my anger and insecurities out on others, you were the one who calmed me down and let me see sense.”

  
  


He threw the file down on the desk. “I know Lindsay it just”

  
  


“Riles you up. I know”. He sighed and sat down in his seat. “How’d you find out?”

  
  


She moved around to his side of the desk and perched in front of him. “It’s a small lab” He gave her his puppy dog eyes. “Okay I ran into Stella who told me.” He sighed again. “She was worried about you.” 

  
  


“I know. I just feel as if it’s my fault.” 

  
  


“Hey its not. You did the right thing putting Trudy away and you’ll find the evidence to put Dobson away for good.” 

  
  


“And if he kills again?”

  
  


“Mac you’ve told me before we’re not infallible. We don’t give up, we put him away and we limit the damage he does. Shouting at Adam or anyone else might vent your feelings for a while but you’ll feel worse afterwards and won’t help you with the case either. I’ll tell you what you told me ‘Just focus on the evidence. Block out the human aspect.’” 

  
  


Lindsay stopped letting the words sink in before going on. “Don’t worry about being cold or impersonal Mac, I’ll be there to help you pick up the pieces.”

  
  


He leaned forward and cupped her hand. “What would I do without you?” She smiled softly.

  
  


“We’ll you would have scared half the lab into new jobs.”

  
  


He snorted slightly and softly said “Yeah.” He looked up at her and pulled her hand to bring her closer to him and leaned in to kiss her.

  
  


“Not here.” 

  
  


His face fell.

  
  


“Don’t want another reason for a confrontation do we?” Lindsay explained regretfully and she looked disappointed as well. “Tell you what.” She said, still sitting close enough to him smell the faint trace of his cologne. “I’ll cook you dinner tonight and we can just chill out on the sofa.”

  
  


“Chill out?” He raised an eyebrow whilst still staring at her lips

  
  


“Or I might show you the new underwear that I bought the other day. But only if you come home on time. That means no arguments with anyone. Okay?” Lindsay smiled slyly as she reprimanded him.

  
  


He smirked slightly. “Well since I now have an extra incentive to keep my temper I might just make it home on time for once.” 

  
  


“Remember that anytime you’re about to shout at anyone who doesn’t need it. Just think of me in my underwear.” She smiled broadly as she got up off the desk. He laughed as he stood up and followed her out the door. “I better go apologise to Adam.” 

  
  


“Yeah you’d better. Don’t be late.”

  
  


“I won’t.” Mac slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick affectionate squeeze as they both left the office. “I’ll see you at six.”

  
  


“Bye.”  She replied as they both went there separate ways down the corridor.

  


  



End file.
